


Left us alone

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille enjoy some time alone at Chicago Hope
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Aaron Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Left us alone

“Thanks for the invitation to join you Aaron”Camille said to him 

“Oh no need to thank me”Aaron shrugged 

“You’re a gem”Camille affectionately mentions 

“So says the poet”Aaron teased her

“If the shoe fits”Camille answers 

“It’s rare when we catch some peace and quiet around here”Aaron looked around the hallways of Chicago Hope 

“No one here to interrupt us”Camille drew out a sigh of relief 

“That’s the best thing about all of this”Aaron remarked 

“Remember the look of shock on Dennis’s face when he walked in on the two of us?”Camille asked him 

“He could tell we were lying but he eventually left us alone anyways”Aaron laughed a little at memory 

“I don’t want to forget this moment”Camille says to Aaron 

“You’re not going to be getting rid of me that easily”Aaron gave her a lingering glance

“Who said anything about getting rid of you?”Camille laughed at his sentiment 

“Well I am pretty lovable”Aaron replies 

“Stubborn and an adorable geek”Camille teased him 

“I appreciate the fine arts of the cinematic universe”Aaron said in his own defense 

“Don’t blame you”Camille wasn’t arguing with him


End file.
